A Bloody Penguin's Truth or Dare
by Bloody Penguin
Summary: My first truth or dare! YAY! 8D Come and torture the PoM characters and my OC Sandra, please read my first story before daring Sandra. She has a secrert that will be fun to mess with in dares 8D Let's try and keep the dares rated T. I want my little sister to be able to read this without being scared for life. Again I dont own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own Sandra! Review
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl walked into an abandoned warehouse. She had long, straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked around and nodded. "This place has potential. **AUTHOR POWERS!**"

**ZAAAAAAAPP!**

The warehouse suddenly transformed with all types of devises for making sure that every dare in the reviews got done by the contestants. "I like it." Bloody Penguin said. "Now for the contestants."

**ZAAAAAAPP!**

The four penguins, the lemurs, Marlene, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, Clemson, Savio, and Sandra all appeared in the chairs confused and partly panicked.

Sandra: "Where the heck are we?"

Me: "You, my little torture devises are in my Truth or Dare warehouse!"

Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Me: "Yeah yeah whatever. So here are the rules:

You may ask the characters any questions.

You may request them to do any dare

However there are to be NO:

Gay or lesbian dares. I'm sorry I just do not like those dares

No pregnancy for the girls (I am saving that for a different story. Hee hee)

Girls: WHAT?!

Nothing sexually scaring. I need to keeps this rated T.

Killing is aloud, the characters will always re-appear in the next chapter. But we cannot keep killing Julien over and over I will limit killing each character every 2 chapters so that anyone else who wants to dare or truth them will have a chance.

If you want your OC to be in the truth or dare I will allow one OC per chapter, just PM me a description of them like the one below.

**Name: **

**Species:**

**What they look like:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Who they have a crush on/ in a relationship with:**

**Other information:**

I hope you guys like what I come up with for the answers, and remember Sandra is a contender"

Sandra: I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: Read my story "The SANbot" so you can know her special condition 8D"

Everyone: Review!

**Me: One more challenge. I see that everyone else on FanFiction has a cute nickname for their penname that makes it easier to say. Can you guys help he come up with a nickname for Bloody Penguin? If I find one that I like in the reviews I will use it and mention you in the next chappie. Thanks everyone! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I found a name that I liked. Peny, it's a combo of some of the letters. It was thought of by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow. It's cute and easy to say.**

Me: Welcome to the torture warehouse!

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

Me: YES! I'm happy so many people liked my story and I love your torture.

Sandra: You can't make us do any of the dares

Me: Yes I can. It is the law that EACH and every dare is done. 8) One more thing before we start the dares. I am going to allow more OC's I already have like 4 applicants, so yeah… Anyhoo let's get on with the dares! The first one is from **Cheycartoongirl8**

**Cartoongirl, I'm a female 17 year old (in human years) Irish Setter with brown eyes wearing a spiked black collar and sunglasses on top of my head. I'm also an ex-con artist and thief, so... watch your stuff.**

**Bloody Penguin (BP): Juggle ten pies and six of Blowhole's lobsters while on a tightrope above a fire pit with fire while I shoot rocks at you. *grins* I'm evil. What can you expect?**

**Kowalski: STAR WARS LIGHTSAVER FIGHT! Me and Blowy always play and I alway beat him. See if you can stop me! *evil laugh***

**Skipper: Fight me! *pulls out sword* And I will be using my sword since I am a MASTER Swordsman.. woman.. whatever.**

**That's all. But I will be back!**

Me: 0-0 you ARE evil! I'm not doing that dare!

Skipper: You said EVERY dare had to get done, so GET UP ON THAT TIGHT ROPE GIRL!

Me: D8 you guys are mean… I'm scared of heights. Fine.

Peny climbed to the top of a tall tightrope, above a pit of fire that suddenly appeared. Blowhole threw 6 of his lobsters up to her and Rico barfed up 10 pies.

Peny: Just to let y'all know. I CANT JUGGLE! So I will carry all of the lobsters and balance the pies on my head.

She carefully placed the pies on her head and gripped the lobsters, then stepped out onto the thin wire.

Cartoongirl: Don't forget me!

Cartoongirl grabbed her slingshot and lots of pebbles and started firing them at Peny.

Peny: AAAAHHH! Ow! That hurt!

Cartoongirl: I know I'm evil. Mwahahahahaha!

One rock hit Peny right in the eye and she stumbled to keep her balance, but failed.

Peny: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! **AUTHOUR POWERS!**

She appeared on the floor.

Julien: WHAT?! I thought you said people could die in this story!

Peny: Yes but if I died there would be no story.

Julien: True…

Kowalski: Ok, next dare…. I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW?

Peny: Fight Cartoongirl with a light saber. 8D This should be fun to watch.

Kowalski: But, science doesn't allow for the existence of light sabers.

Cartoongirl: Too bad! *Pulls out light saber*

Kowalski: *Pulls out light saber* Oh mama. ),:

Rico: *pulls out light saber* WHOO HOO!

Skipper: Sorry Rico, this is between Kowalski and Cartoongirl

Rico: Awww…

Peny: Don't be sad Rico; I wanted to play with light sabers too…

Rico and Peny: *pouts*

Kowalski just stood there as Cartoongirl waved her light saber laughing in a way that made everyone take a step back. She lunged at him, "crazy murderer" written all over her face.

Kowalski: AAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY! FOR THE LOVE OF CANDY NOT THE BRAIN!

They dueled it out until finally Cartoongirl hit Kowalski's light saber out of his flipper, grabbed it, put the two to his neck and laughed triumphantly. (I hope that the fight was OK, I'm not that good at writing those types of things) Kowalski had burn marks all over his body and many lost feathers.

Peny: AWESOME! Unfortunately we must move on to the next dare. Ooh! Another fight. Skipper, you're up.

Skipper: WHAT?! I have to fight that crazy lunatic?

Peny: Yes but don't worry, she isn't using her light saber.

Everyone: Whew!

Peny: She is using a sword! 8D

Everyone: WHAT?!

Skipper gets into a fighting stance, and Cartoongirl pulls out her 3 foot long sword and once again laughed evilly. She charges at him, sword over her head screaming like a crazy person. Which she probably was.

Skipper: What the duce?

He dodged almost every attack, but that Irish Setter was determined to get this bird. She cut at his face and drew some blood. She drew her sword back, and hit Skipper in the back of the head with the flat edge of the weapon, knocking him unconscious. And then she bowed, a ninja type bow.

Peny: That was interesting. I hope he wakes up soon. He has more dares *looks at dare sheet*

Private: Poor Skipper, he has to go through so much…

Peny: Don't feel too sorry. You have a few dares too.

Private: WHAT?! But I'm cute and cuddly. That's my thing. HOW COULD ANYONE WANT TO TORTURE ME!

Everyone: 0-0 whoa….

Peny: Ok next dare. Cartoongirl, thank you for your dares, although I did NOT like the first one. You are dismissed.

Cartoongirl: I will be back *walks into the shadows*

Peny: The next one is from **Sweetpanda12. **Hmm… are pandas sweet? Have you ever tasted one? OMG! PANDA EATER!

**Hiya! Sweetpanda12 here! And Krystal too! Here's her form!**

Name: Krystillis Malanis, (but call her Krystal,if you call her by her full name, she'll kill you.)

Species: Penguin, to be precise, the decentant of the last Waitaha penguin on earth. (That penguin is extinct now...)

Looks like: Somewhat like Skipper, but has cyan eyes, and a a leather necklace with a fern inside a rare emerald.

Likes: Being with her cousin's team on missions, pranking Julien, and being near Kowalski.

Dislikes: Julien, Blowhole, her cousin in trouble, and remembering the past too much.

Who she has a crush on: Kowalski.

Other info: She was hatched in New Zealand, but had to move thanks to Blowhole, (long story), is Skipper's cousin, is also interested in science, and can read.

Here are the dares!

- I dare Krystal to have make out session with Kowalski.

- I dare Blowhole to dress up like a girl and be called BARBIE in the next eleven chapters.

- Three words: GIVE. PRIVATE. CANDY.

That's all for now, cya!

Peny: Hi Krystal!

Krystal: Hi guys! Hi Kowalski ;D

Kowalski: 0-0 hi….

Sandra: Grrrrrrrr. DX

Skipper: Hey cousin!

Krystal: Hi.

Peny: *reads first dare* OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sandra will not like this one bit!

Sandra: Why? *reads dare* WHAT!? HAVE A MAKEOUT SESSION WITH KOWALKSI!

Everyone looks at her strange.

Sandra: Um… I just find it surprising….. that's all.

Peny: No you don't. You like Ko-

Sandra slaps a flipper over the author's mouth before she can reveal her secret crush.

Krystal: Oh Kowalski ;D Come here you!

Kowalski: What do you ne-mmmfff!

Peny: Whoa…. 0-0 I don't think that describing what is going on here will keep this rated T….

Krystal: *lets go of Kowalski* Hee hee!

Sandra: You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now…. DX

Peny: AWW! Tragic, jealous romance!

Sandra: SHUT UP!

Peny: No. *reads next dare* Um ok… we can't have Blowy be called Barbie for the next eleven chapters, I don't know if I will even HAVE eleven chapters, but I will have him be called Barbie for the next 2 chapters. Sorry it may get confusing for some people. 8D

Blowhole: Call me WHAT?

Skipper: *reads dare* HAHAHAHAHA! Here Barbie, put this dress on.

Blowhole: What? NO!

Peny: Now Barbie…

Blowhole: My name is NOT BARBIE!

Private: Yes it is. At least for the next 2 chapters.

Blowhole: Fine…*grabs clothes and grumbles*

Peny: Put them on.

Blowhole puts on a pink frilly ball gown with lunacorns all over it, and a big lunacorns bow.

Everyone: Aww! Barbie looks so cute!

Blowhole: I HATE YOU!

Peny: Here Private *hands him a pile of candy* EVERYONE RUN!

Everyone squeezed into the closet for protection. Suddenly the door busted open and there was Private with swirls for eyes and candy remains all over his mouth and feathers.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

All of the contestants and the host started running around like chickens without their heads screaming at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile Private was chasing them shouting "CANDY! CANDY!"

Eventually Rico and Skipper tackled him, tied him in rope and threw him into the closet.

Peny: Ok now that, that is settled we can move onto the next dare which is from **TheSkySpiritTalentShow. **Oh, you can go now Krystal. BYE!

Krystal: Bye everyone! Bye Kowalski -3-

Kowalski: 0-0

Sandra: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

**Hi! Welcome to the TD world! .  
**

**I dare Skipper to clean up the floor...with his tongue.  
**

**I dare Private to watch a horror movie with Rico  
**

**AND  
**

**I dare Marlene to go out with Julien, and he has to cook for them. ;D **

**Skipper, where's lola?  
**

**XP  
**

**Update soon and great beginning! :}**

Peny: aww! I'm glad you like it! You heard him Skipper lick the whole floor. This place is a mess anyway. 8D

Skipper: NO! And you can't make me.

Peny: I will send Sandra after you

Sandra: *cracks neck*

Skipper: OK, Ok! Let's not get rash!

The other penguins, the villains, and Marlene all wondering what made Skipper afraid of her (remember the lemurs saw Sandra in her special condition)

Skipper:*leans down and puts his tongue on the floor, then starts doing what Julien did when he tasted fish for the first time* XP

Skipper: *holding tongue* you awr tho cwuel!

Peny: I know! ;D Ok next dare. Aww, poor Private.

Private: what? *He said walking out of the closet*

Peny: HORROR MOVIE!

Rico: YEAH! *barfs up horror movie and drags Private back into the closet*

Private: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Peny: Alright, let's move on while they are doing that. Ooh now it's Skipper's turn to not like this. 8D

Julien: Ooh! A date with…. The otter? Ok! As long as it is inside the zoo.

Marlene: Dang.

Skipper: *face red with anger*

Julien: Let's see, what should we eat? Eehh I don't know how to cook…. OK here this looks edible… sort of..

He slams a rotten pineapple onto the table. While Marlene is just sitting there looking bored.

Julien: Let's eat. *takes a bite of rotten fruit* AAAGH! EWW! OH it is so HORRID! *vomits*

Marlene: Well…. Looks like this date is over. * walks back and stands at Skipper's side*

Skipper: *places a wing on her*

Peny: AWW! Young love! Ok next truth, Oh yeah I've been wanting to know where she went. Skipper?

Skipper: 0-0

Marlene: Who's Lola?

Peny: Skipper's wife.

Marlene: WHAT? You never told me you were MARRIED!

Sandra: I feel your pain sister.

Skipper: What? NO! we aren't married *sigh* truth is I threw her off the plane when I realized that we couldn't… you know.

Peny: 0-e EEEEEEEEEWWWW! THAT IS SO NASTY AND SEXTIST! *slaps Skipper* Let's just move on before I get really angry. Ok the next dare is from **Bml1997.**

**Name: Private Trixy Priscilla Guen (goes by either Ms. Guen or Trixy or Trix)**

**Species: Macaroni Penguin**

**What they look like:Blond ponytail with a big bow and a small hair clip holding up her bangs, dark blue eyes, about the same height as Private (there's a pic of her as my image for my story A Trixy Situation if you need a better description)  
**

**Likes: Dancing, singing, fighting, getting on Private's nurves**

**Dislikes: spiders (has sever arachnophobia), thunderstorms, the dark**

**Who they have a crush on/ in a relationship with :Best Friends with Private and has a crush on him, too**

**Other information:She has major anger issues with a quick temper to match, has been bffs with Private for 13 yrs, loves (and is slightly obsessed with) bows**

**Dares: Kowalski: fish slap Skipper  
**

**Rico: give your dolly to King Julian for a whole chapter  
**

**Private: kiss Trixy  
**

**Trixy: get locked up in a box for an hour  
**

**Sandra: blow up King Julian's smoothie blender  
**

**Maurice: Vacation in Spain  
**

**Mort: gets to hug the feet of King Julian  
**

**King Julian: let Mort hug his feet  
**

**Marlene: Kiss Skipper  
**

**Blowhole:Tell Kowalski that Kowalski's inventions are far superior to his and is a super-genious!  
**

**Hans: Tell everyone a hint of what happened in Denmark  
**

**Clemson: paint your fur Barbie pink then sing Barbie Girl**

**PS: I like your T/D so far, keep up the good work!**

Peny: Thanks! Ok, let's get the dares done!

Kowalski: *slaps Skipper with a fish* YES! I have ALWAYS wanted to do that!

Skipper: *grumbles*

Rico: *crying, hands Miss Perky to Julien who starts flirting with her again.*

Peny: DOWN RICO! *ties him in chains*

Trixy: *reads dare* ;D hey Private. -3-

Skipper: I think Private is too young for this.

Peny: Too bad. *shoves Private and Trixy together so they kiss*

Trixy:* Pulls away* 8D

Private: 0-0 *whispers* everything is so clear now. *then falls to the floor with a stupid grin on his face. (yes I got that from Gumball. I don't own that show either.)

Rico: *throws Trixy in a box*

-One hour later-

Trixy: So dark…so cramped….

Sandra: Awesome. *cyborgs up and aims at smoothie maker*

Julien: NO NOT THE SMOOTHIES!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM! The smoothie maker is no more.

Maurice: Wow I finally get a dare and it is a good one. 8D see ya suckers!

Peny: Don't worry he will be back by the next chapter.

Mort: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! *grabs onto the feet like they were his life*

Julien: GAAAAAHH! *closes eyes* See no evil, feel no evil, see no evil, feel no evil…..

Peny: Yay! Skilene!

Everyone: ?

Peny: -_- nevermind.

Marlene shyly walks up to Skipper and quickly pecks him on the beak.

Skipper: XD *faints*

Peny: HAHAHA! I love that! Hey. Don't you mean BARBIE needs to tell Kowalski that? XD

Blowhole: I hate you. *sigh* Your inventions are far superior to mine and you are a super-genius!

Kowalski: Finally! You see the truth

Blowhole: I only did that because Peny scares me. 8(

Peny: XD

Hans: Hmm… what happened in Denmark hmm? Well let's just say that I was selling illegal weapons for mackerel and Skipper got the blame. Hehehehehe.

Skipper: *wakes up* You didn't tell them about the night club did you?

Hans: Oh no! But I should have now that I think about it. ):D

Clemson: you know I don't really think that Pink is my colo-OOF!

Peny: *poured pink pain on him* Too bad. OH! Sandra can play Ken…. Gender reversal. 8D

Sandra: Hiya Barbie

Clemson: Hi Ken!

Sandra: Do you want to go for a ride?

Clemson: Sure Ken.

Sandra: Jump in.

Clemson: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Sandra: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Clemson: I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"

Both: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)

Clemson; Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Oh oh)

Clemson: Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Sandra: Well Barbie, we are just getting started.

Clemson: Oh, I love you Ken

Clemson and Sandra: )8P

Peny: HAHA! Why is it that almost every Truth or Dare has this dare in it? Oh well.

Peny: Ok. Next dares are from **TheOneWithThePullString **Just to let y'all know some of their dares did not go with the rules I stated in chapter one. We PM'ed and got a few of them changed. That is why the review in the story and the review in the…. Reviews I guess are different.

**Name: Toni**

**Species: A cat :)**

**What they look like: gray, with hazel eyes (This is what my cat, Nugget looks like. :D)**

**Likes and Dislikes: Loves Chicken, Ross Lynch, and Facebook. Dislikes Miley Cyrus, Spinach, and some types of fish.**

**Who they have a crush on/ in a relationship with: Crush on Kowalski.**

**Other information: Has Adhd and Dysthymia.**

**Okayy, I have leUltimateDarez, MWAHAHAHA!**

Skipper, I dare you to go on a date... with Marlene. (Evil Grin)

Private, you must eat peanut butter winkies until you explode.

Kowalski, you cannot do any experiment for a whole week.

Rico, eat Mort, and then regurgitate him.

Mort, DO NOT TOUCH JULIAN'S FEET FOR FIVE CHAPTERS, OR I WILL HAVE RICO DIGEST YOU!

Marlene, as said above, go on a date with Skipper.

Maurice, you can now be KING! YOU DESERVE IT!

Sandra, hug Kowalski. Yes, that's all you have to do.

Julien, you must be a waitress on Marlene and Skipper's date.

Dr. Blowhole, Hans, Clemson, and Savio, the group must decide what you shall do/say.

SEE? THIS IS LE-ULTIMATE!

Peny: Ok you two love birds, go out on a date. There is a picnic all set up for you in the park ;D

Marlene and Skipper walk out paw in flipper.

Everyone: NO! NOT MORE CANDY FOR PRIVATE!

Private stuffed his face with winkies until he exploded. A piece of him landed on Julien.

Julien: *peels off piece* eww *faints*

Peny: Well looks like Private is dead for the chapter…. Sorry everyone.

Peny: Kowalski, hand over the inventions… and the key to your lab.

Kowalski: NO!

Sandra: *takes them*

Kowalski: NO MY BABIES! D'8

Peny: XD cool! New toys! Time to destroy stuff!

Rico: *Grabs Mort off feet and swallows him.*

Mort: *in Rico's stomach* Hey look there's more popcorn down here! 8D

Rico: BLAAUUUUHH! *barfs Mort up*

Peny: Gross… but cool!

Peny: Well Maurice is in Spain so….. he can be king in the next chapter. Ok? :) *reads next dare* YES YES YES YES YES YES! I was hoping someone would have Sandra do this…. Or you know kiss him or something else like this. YOU have made my day!

Sandra: What? What's the dare? *reads dare* D8 what? Why do I have to do that?

Peny: Because the nice reviewer said so, and if you don't I will have you be killed in my other story.

Sandra: You're evil.

Peny: I know!

Sandra quietly walked over to Kowalski who, having read the dare already, opened his wings for the hug. She slowly wrapped her wings around him, as he did the same to her.

Peny: *tearing up* OMYGAWD IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL!

Quickly Sandra and Kowalski parted at the outburst from Peny, each blushing, but smiling as well.

Peny: Aww, D8 I ruined the moment, I thought that they were gonna eventually kiss or something.

Everyone looked at her.

Peny: What? It could happen. Julien!

Julien: What?

Peny: Go be a waiter for Marlene and Skipper's date

Julien: NO! A waiter is a server. AND YOUR KING DOES NOT SERVE! DX

Peny: AUTHOR POWERS!

Suddenly Julien appeared in a tux at Marlene and Skipper's date, with a platter of fish and oysters in his hand.

Julien: Oh snap…

Villains: YES! Finally control!

Peny: NO I am only letting you do this until the chapter is done… You have 3 things that we have to do. And everyone, including me, will do it because the reviewer gave them mind-controlling powers for now.

Villains: *murmur to each other* Ok#1: Bow to us and say we are supremely awesome!

Everyone:*bows* you all are supremely awesome.

Villains: #2 give you shall do anything we say.

Peny: We already are, and you just wasted a command.

Villains: DANGIT!

Peny: And that is the end of this chapter.

Blowhole: But we have one more command.

Peny: and the reviewers will decide what the command will be 8D

Everyone: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Peny: Hi I am back with more torture from the reviewers.

Everyone: -_-

Peny: Let's finish the reviews from last chapter. So Maurice is king for this chapter, the villains have one more command, and Private is no longer dead.

Private: HURRAY! 8D

Peny: Alright so I am not going to wait very long for a lot more reviews cuz I have school tomorrow and I want to get in one more chapter. So what is your last command?

Villains: Listen to Friday by Rebecca Black.

Peny: Surprisingly I don't hate this song, my camp counselor made a fun parody to this. I only hate that it gets stuck in my head. Ok everyone into the closet.

Villains: *shoves everyone into closet with full stereo system*

-5 min later-

Everyone: AAAAAAAHH! GET IT OUT OF MY BRAIN! CURSE YOU!

Peny: Ok now I hate that song D8( First dares are from **Cheycartoongirl8**

**Yes I'm evil and crazy. I mean hellooooo! I'm friends with the villains and I'm Blowhole's older sister! And to be clear and I am waaaay more eviller than him. I took over the world! And destoryed half a galaxy. *singsong* Eeeevilll!**

Any way... Dares. *evil laughing with thunder and lightning behind me* *stops* *looks at Blowhole* That's how you do an evil laugh baby brother!

Private: Eh... I'm feeling generous... Here's a box of Peanut Butter Winkies.

Savio: *tosses him map* This is a map to your mom. Yea I found her. So you can stop calling "Mom" now.

Skipper: *evil cackle* I'm gonna use you as bait for a batch of leopard seals... Hang tie you to a pole dangling over a leopard seal pit. I want to see if you get eaten.

Marlene: Eh... hit yourself with a hammer.

Hans and Clemson: Stop flirtin with me you creeps! Just because I stop by at Hoboken doesn't mean you have to hit on me! So be handcuffed together over an active volcano. Don't die. *evil grin*

Blowhole: YOU FREAKING IDIOT! MOM IS GONNA KILL YOU! When she finds out that you blew up the lair AGAIN you are dead! And I am NOT covering for you agian! So your dare is to ADMIT I am more eviller, cooler, smarter and better at everything you do!

So with that... I'm out! Peace!

Blowhole: *pouts* I don't like my older sister….

Peny: I've read your stories, you ARE evil. Wait…. WHY MUST EVERYONE GIVE PRIVATE CANDY?!

Private: I like these people except that I blew up… 8( *munch munch* CANDY!

Everyone: AAAHHH!

Savio: *takes map* Thank you. I'M COMING FOR YOU MOMMY! *slithers out*

Peny: *Ties Skipper up and to a pole* Here you go Cartoongirl.

Skipper: YOU ALL ARE CRAZY! *slaps at leopard seals*

One leopard seal jumped up and held onto him with his mouth.

Skipper: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Peny: Awesome…

Seal spits him out.

Seal: Yuck. Tastes like coffee.

Peny: Lesson learned. Leopard seals don't like coffee.

Rico hands Marlene a hammer. She hits her head leaving a good sized bump.

Marlene: OOOWWWW! That hurt! 8(

Peny: You know, she didn't say that you had to hit yourself hard.

Marlene: I ….. hate… you.

Cartoongirl: *cuffs Clemson and Hans*

Peny: *Shoves them onto small wooden platform over volcano* You know she did say it was an ACTIVE volcano. 8D

KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Peny: I don't think they made it…

Cartoongirl: That will teach them to flirt with me! Barbie! Tell me I am so much more evil than you!

Blowhole: I hate that name… fine, I admit you are more evil, cooler, smarter and better at everything I do!

Cartoongirl: 8D

Peny: Peace out girl! Next dare is from **TheOneWithThePullString**

**Okay I'm back! More ToD crap!**

Skipper, I am going to have you sing Teenage Dream.

Kowalski, you can thank Peny, because now you must kiss Sandra.

Rico, you must sit next to the person you hate most in the room, and stare at them.

Private, what's your biggest secret?

Julian, please act out a scene from the Wizard of Oz with you as Dorothy.

Maurice, you remind me of Cee-Lo Green. Your thoughts, please.

Mort, how old are you?

Marlene, have you ever had a boyfriend?

Sandra, kiss Kowalski.

Peny... I have a dare for you. (Wasn't expecting that, huh?) You must watch the one movie you hate the most. Every day, for a week.

A little note about my OC, I am 14 years old. :)

****Peny: HAHAHA I will enjoy seeing Skipper sing Katy Perry.

Skipper: Let this be known to everyone. I AM ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE PENY IS CREEPING ME OUT!

Peny: 8D

Skipper: You think I'm pretty without any make-up onYou think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrongI know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreckBut things were kinda heavy, you brought me to lifeNow every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Skipper: I HATE YOU KATY PERRY!

Peny: Kowalski, you're welcome.

Kowalski: Um….. Thank you. Please inform me why I am thanking you.

Peny: Because you have to kiss Sandra.

Sandra: 0o0

Kowalski: WHAT?!

Peny: It is the dare. YOU MUST DO IT! Besides, I was going to make you guys kiss in my other story soon. 8)

Kowalski and Sandra:!

Peny: I totally love you for making them do this dare.

Kowalski: Do we have to kiss in front of EVERYONE?

Peny: Because I am nice….

Skipper: What?!

Peny: I will say….. YES!

Kowalski sighed and walked toward Sandra, who looked like she would faint any minute now. He closed his eyes, as did she, and slowly leaned forward until their beaks touched.

Peny: *crying* it is so romantic.

Kowalski pulled away, blushing like mad.

Kowalski: That…. Wasn't too bad.

Sandra: :3 whoa…..

Peny: SQUEEEEEEE! I FREAKIN' LOVE IT! (It was so fun to write) Unfortunately, we have to move onto the next dare. *pouts* Rico, who do you hate?

Rico: …. Julien

Peny: Ok, obvious but Ok. *places him in the chair next to Julien* Oh if you don't stare at him, like the dare said, I will give Miss Perky to Julien again.

Rico: Wha? Aww man! *stares at Julien*

Julien: He is making me being uncomfortable… 8(

Peny: Too bad. Private, what is your biggest secret?

Private: But if I tell you, it won't be a secret if I tell you.

Skipper: The kid has a point.

Peny: Tell… us… the…. Secret.. NOW! DX

Private: You scare me. *whimpers*

Peny: Aww poor you…

Private: Ok, my biggest secret is…. I'm banned from London!

Everyone: 0-0 why?!

Private: Classified.

Peny: Hmm… STORY IDEA!

Peny: Ok Julien, be Dorthy.

Julien: Yes! I get to use my acting skillz!

Julien: *ahem* Some WHEEAAREE over da RAAAAAYYN boow, way up HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Peny: OK THAT"S ENOUGH! I don't want my ears to bleed, I may know sign language but that does not mean I want to be deaf!

Maurice: *reads next truth* I don't really know what I think. I don't sing. Except for that one time cuz of that Blowho- I mean Barbie mind controlled us with his monster. I guess I'm flattered.

Julien: I have wanted to know this.

Mort: Know what? 8D

Julien: How old you are, and whether you are a boy or a girl.

Mort: Mort is a boy, and….. I am 8 years old! 8D

Peny: Ok….. Check this out Skipper*shows him next truth*

Skipper: I've always wondered that…

Marlene: Wondered what?

Skipper: If you ever had a boyfriend.

Marlene: I had one in California, he wasn't my type.

Peny: Wow that has to be the lamest romantic tragedy ever. -_- OMG! TWO KISSES IN ONE ENTRY? YOU ARE AWSOME! Sandra, go kiss Kowalski.

Sandra: What? Again?

Kowalski:*sigh* _Again….. XD_

Peny: YES OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOU WILL NOT COME BACK!

Everyone: 0-0

Sandra: You really like this Sandra x Kowalski paining don't you?

Peny: Yes because I made it up. And it's not just me….. Right reviewers? Please agree with me so I don't look like an idiot. 8(

Sandra started to walk over to Kowalski, when Peny stuck her foot out and tripped her. Sandra fell right on top of Kowalski, their beaks mashing together. They hurriedly got up and blushed like mad, then glared at Peny.

Peny: XD oops!

Kowalski: Well I believe we have our revenge coming up.

Everyone: What?

Kowalski: Peny has to watch her least favorite movie each day for a week.

Peny: WHAT? I take it back. You are no longer awesome.

Rico: *barfs up Hannah Montana movie*

Peny: No…NO! NO! CURSE YOU!

-1 week later-

Peny: Oh the horror…. Thankfully all of those dares are done. Moving on. These next dares are from** Penguin-pirate-lover.**

**Great another truth or dare! (that deserves the extra exclamation points ;) )**

I'm a female penguin with grey-blue eyes and I'm slightly shorter than skipper. My personality is wiled, fun, energetic, crazy on caffeine, and lovable :)  
My crush in...(dramatic pause) SKIPPER!

So I've got some dares! (waits for applaud) fine! I'll get on with it!

My first dare is for Kowalski, become a marsh-meow meow! then run around throwing sour colored sugar on everyone when they say your name!

Skipper, although I love you, your so fun to dare! Try to ride a bike while a cougar is chaseing you...down a moutain!

Private, take on the biggest polar predator... The polar bear! (and no it can't be Ted) and fight till the death! Hope you succeed!

Rico, barf something up. Now use it to rob a bank.

Julian you are freaking hilarious! So watch a marathon of the lunacorns!

Mort... Mort I'm over here... Nevermind :

Maurice I'm giving you a gift, a pass to skipp a dare. Enjoy!

Blowhole, so we meet again... Well I've got at dare for you. You either have to eat Doris the dolphin or let Rico blow up your bace... Which one will it be?

Clemson I've got nothing for you your free, same with you Hans, but Salvio tie yourself in a knot and stay like that for the rest of the chapter.

Marlene, get a hippie makeover then express your love for skipper with a drum.

I forget your name, ( points to your o/c ) whatever, can you fly? Well you get to go hangliding!

I also have a Bouns dare for, can I have a drum roll please! THE HOST! I dare you to eat as much chocolate as you want!

MARLENE! *twitch* YOU DID NOT *twitch* JUST KISS *twitch* SKIPPER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

First dare I get to kill Marlene!

Second do all my dares from the preveous chapter.

And have I mentioned that I love your ToD because of the 'no gay pareings'?

You rock!

Peny: Sorry… I have already chosen my nickname. D8 I'm sorry! Kowalski go turn into a marsh- meow meow.

Kowalski: but… Rico's gonna eat me.

Peny: Hey! He barfed you up last time.

Kowalski: *grumble while putting on pink kitten suit*

Rico: MEOW MEOW!

Rico starts chasing Kowalski just like he did in the episode 'Private in the Winkie Factory'

Peny: Kowalski…

Kowalski ran over and threw sugar at her, some of it landed in her eyes.

Peny: OW! That hurt! Why did you do that?

Kowalski: The dare…

Peny: -_- I need cheering up, SKIPPER GO RIDE THE BIKE DOWN A COUGAR INFESTED MOUNTAIN!

Skipper: But my legs can't reach the pedals!

Peny: Don't care *pushes him down on bike*

Skipper was falling down the mountain with about 5 cougars after him, when suddenly he fell off and had to start fighting the cougars while continually tumbling down the cliffs. He came back to the warehouse all beat up, bruised and bleeding.

Skipper: *woozily* I …hate…you….*faints*

A polar bear suddenly burst through the wall, growling and foaming at the mouth. Rico hacked up a red sheet and bull fighting hat ant slapped them on Private. Everyone went to hide in the closet and left Private out with the carnivore.

Skipper: *pops out of closet* YOU'RE DOING GREAT! *he said scaring Private out of his feathers.

The bear charged at Private dripping foam on the concrete flooring. Private screamed and jumped over the polar bears head landing on his back.

Marlene: Shouldn't someone help him?

Everyone: …..Nah.

The bear jumped around trying to fling the small penguin off of his back, who was clinging to his fur like a baby monkey, screaming his head off. Eventually Private tugged at his fur causing him to run to the right and smashing into a wall. He stood up, turned around a few times and then fell…..right on top of Private.

Peny: Well, it wasn't to the death, but it was pretty fun…. I guess. Rico, go rob a bank!

Rico: Mwahahahahahahaha! *barfs up chainsaw and runs off to nearest bank*

Peny: YAY! Free money! Wait…. Won't the police be after us when he gets back?

Everyone: 0-0

Rico walked through the door with huge bags stuffed with unknown things.

Maurice: Um… we're animals, how are we going to buy things with that money?

Peny: You won't. I will, I'M human! YAY MONEY!

Rico opened the bags to reveal that they were stuffed to the brim with raw fish.

Everyone minus the animals who ate fish: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! Really Rico?

Private: LUNACORNS! YAY!

Peny: The dare was for Julien, but by that look in Private's eye he will kill to watch that marathon.

Private: Luuuunacooooorns. 8O

-1 marathon later-

Julien: D8

Private: 8D

Maurice: Man! All the dares I get are awesome! 8D

Blowhole: I am not a cannibal…. And considering I already accidentally blew up my base, I guess Rico can blow up the remains…

Rico: WHOOO HOOOO!*runs out with 6 bombs*

Ttttttsssssssssss….. BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Debris rains down through the skylight on the warehouse roof, some of it smoldering, even though Barbie's base is miles and miles away.

Peny: I will enjoy seeing this one 8D and since ,Hans and Clemson, you are free, help tie Savio.

Savio: What?!

Hans and Clemson each grabbed one end of the long snake and ran around, up and down, in and out, under and over, until finally the boa was in a such a not, even Alexander the Great couldn't undo it.

Savio: uuuuuuhhhhggg…..

Peny: That looks painful.

Savio: Gee! You think?

Peny: Yes, yes I do. :D Here Marlene, put these on. *hands her tie dye, beads, and colored glasses*

Marlene: *puts them on* Wow, I look like a tree hugger.

Skipper: HIPPIE! *slap slap slap slap slap*

Marlene: ow ow ow ow ow! Skipper, it's me!

Skipper: What the? Marlene? OH NO! It's my worst nightmare, the zoo residents are going…. HIPPIE!

Peny: No they're not… it's just part of the dare. And now, she must express her love for Skipper on the bongos.

Marlene: Um… I don't love Skipper so…..

Everyone minus Skipper: *sarcasticly* Suuuuure you don't.

Marlene: It's TRUE!

Sandra: My name is Sandra. *looks at others* And, no, I can't fly. *whispers to reviewer* actually I can, I have rocket feet. 8D *not whispering anymore* OOH! Hang gliding! Yay!

Peny: *innocent voice* Here you go! *hands her hang glider*

Sandra: But…. This is a two person hang glider.

Peny: Great! Kowalski! Go with her!

Kowalski: What?

Peny grabbed both Sandra and Kowalski, strapped them in and threw them off a cliff.

Sandra: WHOOOO HOOOO! YEAH!

Kowalski: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

They flew into the warehouse and crashed into the floor.

Sandra: That…. Was…. AWESOME! Let's do it again!

Kowalski: NO! *runs away*

Peny: Ooh! Bonus dare! YAY! CHOCOLATE! *munch munch munch munch munch* *with mouth full* You awe awethome… I wove you!

Marlene: 0-0 she's scaring me… *heart attack* aack! XP

Skipper: MARLENE! NO!

Peny: Ok. That was odd. Man you must really hate that Marlene kissed Skippy…. LOL Skippy! And I don't think we can re-do all of the dares that you dared….. so yeah we won't do that. Next dare is from **Sweetpanda12 **again. I am skipping **Cool-Girl-In-Black-and-White** because she has like a LOT of dares and so we can do that in the next chapter, first thing in the next chapter.

**HAHAHA! Note to self: DO NOT GIVE PRIVATE CANDY. Beware Sandra, Krystal will return! Can I do more dares? Pwetty pwease! (And no, I do not eat Pandas XD).**

- It's Krystal versus Sandra in a fight to the not-so death! (remember, ever since defeating BARBIE, (long story) she is a master fighter.) Also, make Krystal not wanting to fight, she's had a scarred past.

- BARBIE to electrocute himself! XD, but don't make him dead!

- I dare Sandra and Krystal to work together (no fighting!), and make an invention that makes penguins fly, since Kowalski can't.

That's all for now, cya!

Private: 80 caaaaannnnndddddyyy!

Peny: Yes you can do more dares. And you can't really blame me for thinking that you do. I mean you called pandas 'sweet'. It sounds like you ate one. Hey! Lookit! Krystal's back!

Sandra: 0-0 D:( grrrrr.

Krystal. );D *whispers* Kowalski's mine.

Sandra: OH THAT IS **IT**! *attacks Krystal*

Peny: Ladies, ladies. Save this for the fight to the not-so-death.

Krystal: What? But I don't want to fight her.

Peny: Why not?

Krystal: A few reasons, one, she looks murderous, two I don't like to fight…

Peny: Too bad. Your creator said you have to.

Krystal: Grr… She knows I don't like to fight! Fine I'll do it.

Sandra and Krystal started circling each other, anticipating each other's moves. Krystal looked hesitant but Sandra looked blood thirsty.

Peny: I may need to go back and reconsider Sandra's love for Kowalski…

Kowalski: Her what?!

Peny: XD Oopsie!

Sandra: YOU TOLD HIM! *turns and starts attacking Peny*

Peny: Ow! Ow! Ow! AAAAHHH!

Krystal: 0-0 whoa… I'm glad I didn't have to fight that…

Sandra: Yeah well right now Peny is my main concern.

Peny: o….w…. *tries to stand* ugg… ok I can't do this… Sweetpanda… You host for a minute….

Sweetpanda: Cool! BARBIE! Go electrocute yourself.

Blowhole: No!

Sweetpanda: Yes, or I will have Krystal fight you instead.

Blowhole: I hate EVERYONE! *presses button*

ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

Blowhole: OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Sweetpanda: Work together you two!

Krystal and Sandra: NO!

Peny: ung… Yes, or I will eventually kick both of y'all's butts.

Krystal and Sandra: fine…

Sandra: I think we need to make a jetpack, only one that is like a suit and can fit over the whole body to increase flying capabilities.

Krystal: Yeah… that's what I was thinking. With a smaller jetpack than the lame soda bottles the penguins have now.

Male Penguins: Hey!

Sandra: Yeah….

Sandra and Krystal: …..

Peny: Thanks Sweetpanda, I feel better now. The finished product will be shown later. Next dare is from **TheSkySpiritsTalentShow **

**Did anybody tell you, you are awesome? Well you are! . LOL That chapter was hilarious! XD**

Dares!

Rico: Blow up the Empire State building.  


**Marlene, hunt whales in the Sahara desert!  
**

**Mort, build a house out of worms!  
**

**Maurice, live in it! XDD  
**

**UPDATE SOON!**

Peny: I have told myself I am awesome….. does that count?

Skipper: Are you mad man? We can't blow up the symbol of New York!

Kowalski: Technically, that would be the Lady Liberty.

Skipper: Oh, really? Ok then RICO! Boom boom!

Rico ran off with thousands of TNT sticks.

Peny: This can't be good.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Dead guy who designed the Empire State Building whose name I can't remember: MY BUILDING!

Peny: I liked that place… D8 OH WELL! Marlene is dead… so…. Next chapter!

Mort: Wormies! YAY! *tries to get them to stay in a house figure, and ends up with just a pile* There! A house!

Maurice: Man… a bad dare, well my good luck had to have run out eventually…

The eye-eye crawled inside the worm pile as the slimy little creatures crawled all over him.

Maurice: EEEEEWW!

Peny: I will try to update as many times as possible. Next dare is from **Yang and Yin-chan**

**Great! A another AWESOME TODS!**

Skipper: Didn't you once cheated on Lola? * grins*

Kowalski: Fight me! ( Look in profile for more) * turns into Kirby form*

Rico: TIME TO BLOW UP MACY'S AND JB's HOUSE!

Private: Hug me... * frowns* Because of my Gp death...

That's all... See ya.

Peny: I'm so glad people think my stories are awesome. 8D

Skipper: Cheat on Lola…. I don't really know what you're talking about. Remember why I dumped her?

Peny: *mutters* sexist idiot.

Kowalski: But I don't want to fight…

Peny: Kirby form? OH! Pokemon…. Yeah I don't watch that so…. I know what Kirby looks like but I have never seen him fight.…. Um…. Yeah. Gee I wonder how many viewers I am going to lose because of that one sentence…

(Since I don't know Kirby's fighting style or whatever…. Please just imagine it.)

-After fight-

Kowalski is all burned up and bruised because I am guessing that Kirby can zap.

Kowalski: ow…..

Rico: kaboom! Kaboom! KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Rico runs out with a ton of TNT again for like the 3rd time this chapter…

*once again* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Macy and JB: NO!

Private rushes forward and gave Yang and Yin-chan a big hug.

Yang and Yin: ^^ I feel better now!

Peny: Ok and we are DONE! What did you guys think? I especially liked the Sandra Kowalski dares 8D Please come up with more! OH! That reminds me, see if you can come up with a cute pairing name for Kowalski and Sandra. Thanks!

Everyone: REVIEW!


End file.
